Last Sacrifice, a New Perspective
by secret-inker
Summary: Take a trip down what could have happened through the path of Last Sacrifice.  Contains nothing you have seen before, a whole new twist on things, and shocking plot lines that you never could have immagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice- I have not read Last Sacrifice yet! Everything here is from what I think should happen. I've read other fan fictions, and can promise you that this will have something that you never would have expexcted. Please tell me what you think!**

_I killed the queen...? I...killed...the queen? How the hell could they believe that crap?_

The pure white, sterile walls mocked me, the gaurds stood like statues infront of my cell. No one moved or made a sound. All eyes trained on me.

There had to be a way out of this hell hole. I always found a way out, always, no matter the situation.

_I'll pay for something that I didn't do...for something that I had no connections to doing!_

I had locked my mind from wandering to unwanted thoughts, but it usually escaped my control anyway, wandering to how it must feel to be staked, to Lissa and her darkness that was begining to accumulate again, to the fact that no one had bothered to come visit me. I had no one but my imaginary friend who decided she wasn't going to talk to me either.

To Demitri.

"Rose, stop it. Those days are over..." I whispered, like that could take me out of this cell. Rewind time to save the queen from the bastard who had really killed her. To bring him back to me, so I could hold him in my arms again... "You've got to be freaking kidding me, I can't even control my own mind anymore!"

What would they do to me? Behead me, stake me, torture me? Open me up and let my blood run freely across the ground? Pitch me to the Strigoi to finnish me?

I only had a couple more days to find out. My death sentance would be decided then. I would die one the decided date, and than everyone would go back to their lives, uncaring. Including my former lover.

"Food." one of the gaurds declaired, his voice in a monotone.

The trey slid under the bars on the floor, the food looked like the most unappealing substance anyone could ask for. What else would they feed someone who was going to die antyway?

"Why do the dumb assess waste ten gaurdians on me when they're complaining about protection for themselves?" I growled at them.

"Just shut the hell up and eat your damn food." another gaurdian barked.

"What ever." I muttered. I didn't feel like eating, I didn't feel like doing anything that anyone could possibly do in a hell's cell, so I got up slowly and kicked the trey back under the bars. "You can keep the crap."

Sitting back onto the bed, I leaned my back against the wall and stared at wall.

_Killed the queen._

_You are under arrest for the murder of Queen Tatiana._

_I didn't DO anything...why don't they believe me...?_

I felt like they had lit me on fire and chained me down, just in reach of a fire extinguisher but can't even touch it.

I closed my eyes and went into Lissa's mind. She was standing infront of a locked door, worrying about the persone inside who had locked themselves in.

"Demitri," Lissa pleaded. _Shit! _"Please, Demitri, can you come out?"

No answer.

"Just unlock the door so I could come in? Please?" she pleaded again.

There was a noise on the otherside of the door, than it cracked open. Lissa pushed it open slowly, seeing that all the lights were turned off, the shades pulled down even though it was the Moroi day. Demitri was sitting on the bed, slouched over, staring at a dagger that rested on the floor between his feet.

"Demitri! What were you planning to do with that?" Lissa exclaimed. Apparently his gaurds were no longer needed, seeing as there were none in the room or out in the hall.

"If they kill her..." he whispered. "If those bastards lay one harming hand on her, I'll kill every one of them!"

"Don't say things like that! She'll be alright. She's going to come out of this. Alive." Lissa stated. I sensed she had some sort of plan.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know? How could you possibly know?" Demitri demanded.

"Let's just say I have a plan." Lissa said shortly.

Her thoughts suddenly errupted in my mind, a whole list of different things she plans to do. They included her and Christian and Adrian hunting down every member while they were alone and convincing them to let me live. She planned to use any type of method from blackmail, compulsion and mentaly inflicting pain, and emotions of others.

She would even put someone else up on the chopping block just to get me down.

While she was quietly explaining all this to Demitri, I studdied his face. His gaurdian mask was on, covering any trace of emotion, except for his eyes. I could quite plainly see the warring conflict of saving Lissa or saving me. If Lissa got cought in her scheme, she would die with me as my accomplice. If he stopped her, I would die.

"I'm doing this with you." Demitri said after a long pause. "I swear, I'm going to protect you."

"Demitri...what do you honestly think about her?" Lissa questioned him.

He looked at her, his eyes troubled and pleading. He didn't want to answer her question. "Lissa, she is just someone I need to protect now. I feel nothing for her anymore. My love had faded. She's not the one I love anymore..."

"Demitri?" Lissa exclaimed as he stood up slowly, and took a step towards her.

"I don't love her. I'm in love with you." he kissed her. He fucking kissed her.

_...and she kissed him back..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter two! WOOT! Still, I have not read the Last Sacrifice book yet (even though I really want to) and yet again, this is how I think it should go. Please enjoy and leave a comment! Comments are like chocolate for me, I eat 'em up! Yum yum yum! And now on with the show...**

They...kissed...they bloody fucking kissed... How could Lissa do this to me? To Christian? I thought Dimitri had more sense than that, than to kiss someone who was already taken! What the hell, I hope he gets burned alive by Christian. I'll pleasantly make sure that happens, and I'll watch.

_Love fades..._

Damn right it does, you ass.

I layed down, crossing my arms over my stomach, and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen if I just went and broke myself out of this cell, when someone walked up to the bars of my cell.

I looked up to see my mother. Her expression was angry, but I could tell it wasn't aimed at me.

"Get up, Rose. We need to talk." she stated.

I sat up, looking at her questioningly. "What is it?" I asked, approaching the bars. "What's wrong?"

"Do you mind if I had some privacy with my daughter?" Mom hissed at the gaurds. They backed away, but stayed close enough so that if I somehow attacked her, they would interfere. After a long moment, my mother whispered "Someon tried to assassinate your father last night."

"What? Someone seriously thought they could kill Abe?" I whispered franticly. "Did they have a death wish or something?"

"I don't know, but people are starting to think you have connections somewhere out there to someone. Half of the Moroi here think you want Abe killed for the fact that he practicaly failed you in defense. The other half thinks someone wants to hurt you further before you die." she sighed heavily.

"...What do you think?" I asked quietly.

"Someone wants to make sure you are sentanced to death. No daughter of mine would dare kill the Moroi Queen!" my mother hissed under her breath. "Hey, back it you you two! Unless you want me to think that you believe I can't handle my own daughter!"

The two gaurds who were slowly inching closer took three steps back. Every one of them turned back into an unmoving statue.

"How did they try to kill Abe?" I asked.

"Someone had broken in and had taken your stake. Somehow, when that persone had gone in for the strike, your father had blocked it. There's a burn along the one side that has no evidence that a fire put it there, I haven't seen anything like it. I know your father hadn't specialized in the fire element..." Mom took a deep breath. "He some how did that, by himself. He was alone, they had snuck up behind him...the same markings circle the floor where he stood..."

_What other secrets does that man hold? Who is he, really?_

"Is he safe now?" I asked.

She nodded. "He would have been here to tell you himself, but he went back to Russia, to his private residence, to be safe. He really wanted to talk to you in persone, but he had me promise him to give you this."

Through the bars, she slipped a folded packet of papers. I took them and tossed them onto my bed, than turned back to my mother.

"Will you be safe?" I asked. "What will you do?"

"Abe asked me to go to Russia, to be with him...but I refused. I won't let some amature try to run me out of my home. I know they'll target me next, Rose, and I'm prepared. They come at me, and it'll be their funeral." she said.

"Miss Hathaway, time's up." one of the gaurd declared, coming to her side. "You need to leave. Now."

"Don't worry about me, Rose, or about anything. They will not touch you." she turned and walked out, the door closing behind her sealing me away with lonelyness once more.

I walked over to the bed, picked up the packet, than sat down. Sitting crosslegged against the corner of the wall, I unfolded the packet of papers from Abe. The first page was a letter written in fine script.

_Of all the things that had to happen at this point, this is the worst. It seems that you have inherited my bad luck. Don't do anything irrational, Rose, they're watching. Always waching. Don't let your gaurd down, there are many who want to bring you down._

_I have sent you this packet of information concerning your death sentance. Give this to the judge at the begining, force your way to her if you have to. Just make sure they get it. DO NOT OPEN THE SEAL. If you do, they'll think it's forged, and that alone will get you killed._

_Please listen to me, I'd rather not see you dead._

_-Abe_

I pray to God, Abe, you'd had better come through for me.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Want to try and guess what's going to happen next? Please tell me what you think, I would love to know!**

**~secret-inker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! YAY! God, I'm wierd :) what else would you expect? Again, haven't read the book yet, and again, this is based on what I think should happen. (I relly want that book!) So go on, read the third chapter! I wrote it just for you :)**

How I had expected to die was protecting the people I loved, to die protected Lissa. I would never had immagined dying over being falsely accused of commiting murder, of commiting high treason.

Over the next three days I sat looking at the sealed pack of papers, wondering what was inside of them. My choice to live over-rode my curiosity, so I didn't do anything stupid like take a peak inside.

I had told my gaurds not to let anyone in to my cell. They had questioning looks on their faces, but shrugged it off. No one visited em anyway. Who gives a shit about bad old Rose Hathaway, anyway?

Food came, and I ate what I felt like eating, than as for laughs, chucked out of my cell at the wall by bending the plastic spoon backwards. I had once aimed for one of the gaurdians standing watch outside my cell, my shot had improved, getting him right in the center of the forehead. I laughed my ass off.

What else was there to do except brood over my pathetic life that apperently everyone likes to screw with?

I had woken up one morning, the days were bluring together by now. When I sat up, I felt something was different. I looked over to see that Demitri was one of my gaurds today. Great, that's soooo wonderfull.

My brekfast was already here, so I must have slept in today. I went to get it, not really feeling hungry today, and went back to sitting on my bed. The perfect angle. I took the plastic spoon, filled it with that green stuff, and looked at him trying to get an aim.

I quickly pulled back spoon and shot, the food splattering all over his face. Demitri groweled, wiping the food off his face. "Real immature, Rose."

"So is kissing my best friend." I stated loudly.

I filled my spoon again, and aimed. He thought I was aiming for his face again, so he only moved the tophalf of his body. Little did he know that I was aiming for his pants.

"Stop it." one of the others commanded after I had gotten Demitri.

"I would love to see you stuck in a cage for something that you didn't do." I muttered.

"I know you didn't do it, Rose." Demitri said.

"Shut up and get burned in Christian's home made hell, you ass!" I exclaimed.

One of the other gaurdians walked up to the bars. Her expression was uncaring. "Your sentance is today, Miss Hathaway. Please get ready. You will be leaving in half an hour."

Half an hour till I get to find out whether I live or die, half an hour till I know if Lissa got caught in her plan.

Grabbing the packet, I went and tried to finger out the knots in my hair for about fifteen minutes. I gave up after that, sitting down onto the bed with my bck to the gaurdians, trying to calm myself.

Before I knew it, I was on my way to the court in hand cuffs and dirty clothes. I must have looked a sight, everyone we passed by gave me strange looks as if they didn't know me. Or maybe it was that they believed that lie of me killing the queen. Either way, they didn't matter. I was on my way to death.

I walked into the room where they were holding my death sentance. Every head turned to stare, and I refused to look at any of them. Holding my head high, I walked toward the front. There was no seat to sit in this time, no place to go but to stand right there, in front of the council.

"Rosemary Hathaway, you stand infront of the counsil accused of killing the Moroi Queen Tatiana." the judge said.

"Wait, before you do anything, I have some papers you need to read." I said, looking down at my hand that held the packet. I walked up and handed them to her, than stepped back.

"You have the grand alchemist seal on this. Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Abe." I said.

Her eyes widened, I could tell she knew about the attempted assassination of my father, and probably believed I wanted him dead, too.

She opened the packet of papers, and started reading them quietly to herself. Meanwhile I took a peek at the council members, who were all sitting nervously. Lissa had made her point clear to all of them, using whatever method on each.

"You may want to read this. It contains important information about this case. Maybe you should have done some reserch for yourselves." the judge said, handing the council members the papers.

I shifted on my feet, feeling the eyes of every Moroi and Dhamper boring into the back of my head. What did they think? What they want to happen to me?

Was the real killer of the queen sitting there, in one of those rows or isles?

Who was going to be next?

One of the council members got up and walked over to the judge. It was Adrian's father, who glared at me as he passed by. He whispered something to the judge, who nodded. Than he turned to the crowd.

"It seems that we have made a mistake. Rosemarry Hathaway has not killed the queen." he said loudly. Than, more quietly, he said so only I could here "But I would bet my life she knows who did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here is chapter four! Sorry it's shorter than the others. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Once more, and you can guess what I'm about to say, I haven't read the book yet and this is from what I think should happen. Why else would it be a fan fiction? Well, go on, I typed it so you can read it :)**

I stood there, staring up at Adrian's father. I was free...he said that i was free...

_Free..._

The word was like fresh air for me. I wasn't going to be killed, I would live and not die.

The gaurds came and got rid of my hand cuffs. I turned and looked at the many faces, some disbelieving, others enraged and frightened, and many others glad and cheerful.

Turning to the council, I said loudly "I told you! Didn't I tell you? I told you I didn't do it!" Than I turned and walked to the door. I passed Lissa, who tried to say something to me, but I cut her off. "Don't, Lissa. I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone."

The wind felt good against my skin after being stuck inside for two weeks. The colours were hypnotic after all that white, the moonlight nice and calming compaired to the florecent lights of the cell.

I slowly walked around, not wanting to go to my room yet. I was debating upon not even going back to my room, to camp outside, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose..." Adrian whispered.

I turned to look at him, to look into his gleaming eyes, and smiled. The smile vanished in seconds. "You didn't visit me while I was in jail. I had nothing but an immaginary friend to talk to."

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I was helping the others to try and get you out. I wanted to see you so badly it hurt...please forgive me?" Adrian asked.

I smiled and chuckled. "Of course I forgive you, Adrian."

He leaned down, and his soft lips touched mine. I closed my eyes, puting my arm around his neck. His arm circled around my waist, pushing us closer together. When we seperated for air, his eyes were light with excitement.

"Wow, Rose...I love you." he whispered.

I looked into his eyes, and remembered what I seen through Lissa's eyes. My time with Demitiri was over, it was time for me to move on. "I love you too, Adrian. Lissen, I've got to go do something."

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding dissapointed.

"To talk to Christian. You'll be happy to hear that Demitri is in for a world of hell."

**So what do you think so far? Please leave comments! I like to know what people think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up to the door and knocked. Waiting, I looked at the people passing who were staring at me wide eyed. When I raised my eyebrow, they hurried off and I shook my head.

The door opened, and Christian poked his head out. "Oh, Rose! Didn't expect you to come here." he said, opening the door more. "What's up?"

"It's about Demitri and Lissa." I said quietly. "Can I come in?"

He looked cofused, than shrugged. "Come on in. But please, don't wreck the place."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered. His appartment was nice and cozy, something that I wouldn't expect before I had gotten to know him. "Listen, I need you to promise me something. Don't over react to what I'm about to tell you. I don't need you freeking out on me."

"Um, alright...? What's going on, Rose? You don't normaly act like this..." Christian said.

"Well, there's no such thing as normal. I'm pretty sure you know that already, though. I need you to do something for me, first, though. I need to make sure you punch a certain someone right upside the face." I said.

"You definately don't go to someone else to fight your fights, Rose. What the hell is with you?" Christian was truly becoming worried at this point.

"Yesterday, I was in Lissa's head, wanting to know what was going on out here in the real world. She was at Demitri's appartment, talking to him like she would talk to just anyone. What happened...I just can't believe it...Demitri fucking kissed her. He got up, said he _loved _her, and than fucking _kissed her_!" I exclaimed.

"...He...did...WHAT?" Christian shouted. "Say it again, Rose."

"He kissed Lissa. It wasn't her fault, it was his. And I want you to punch him right across the face." I stated.

"Oh, he's going to go through hell, Rose. Thanks for telling me." he walked out of the appartement and stalked of to Demitri's. I left, hunting for Lissa.

I skimmed her mind, finding that she was at her own room, and went in that direction. I took my cell phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?" she answered immediately. "Rose?"

"Unlock your door. We need to talk. I'll be over in five minutes." I said, than hung up the phone without hearing her answer. In five minutes, I reached her appartment and opened the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Lissa asked, shocked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lissa. You _kissed_ Demitri!" I hissed. "How could you do that to me? To Christian?"

"Did you tell him?" Lissa pannicked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. How could you, Lis? You know what went throug my mind?" I asked.

"He kissed me, Rose." Lissa clearified in a quiet voice.

"And you kissed him back." I stated. Pointing to my head, I said "I know. I seen it happen through you."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Rose." Lissa stated.

"And the world doesn't revolve around all Moroi, either, but it does. They come first, that's what I had to listen to at the accademy. All I want is to control my own life, just once, but I can't. Would you blame me for wanting something I can call my own, that no one else can take away?" I asked.

"...I'm sorry, Rose...but listen to why that happened..." Lissa said. "A couple of days ago, he came to me, asking me for his help. He came up with that plan, to get you into my mind so he could get you to not want to be with him...I don't know why I agreed..."

My eyes widened. "Did...you want to ruin my life?"

"No, Rose, I would never want that! Never. He just seemed so helpless...he said that if you died still wanting to be with him..." Lissa trailed off. "He didn't mean it, you should have known!"

"After everything that happened, I don't know anything anymore..." I whispered. "Why am I such an idiot?"

Lissa stated, taking her cell phone. She dialed a number, and when the persone on the other end picked up, she said "Stop, Christian. You don't know what this is really about."

I stood quietly as Lissa explained what had really happened. I felt like a complete ass, but I hope Demitri did too.

After a long while, she hung up. "Demitri got punched by Christian. He almost got burned, too."

"Good. I no longer care anymore." I stated.

"Rose, you can't possibly mean that! He still loves you, I know it." Lissa said.

"You know what the cruelest part of this all is, Lissa? I put my life on the line to bring him back. I had done what no one else would ever even dream of doing because I loved him. Do you know what he said to me? ...I can't forget what he had said to me... and you don't even know what he said to me... _Love fades._ That's what he said. Love fades, mine has. If he still loves me, if he still wants me, he has a hell of a job to do to get me back. _If _he even wants me back." I said, turning my back to her. "If I even want him back..."

I walked out the door, walked back to my appartment. There was a tear trailing down my cheek that I didn't bother to wipe off, my hair was a mess that I had yet to fix. My life in shambles because of one man who claimed he no longer loved me, because of people who want me and my family dead.

When I got to my door, I felt something was wrong. Hell, it didn't even look right.

Someone had punched a hole right through my door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six :) enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

_What...the...hell..._

A thick wooden door. Someone punched a hole right through my thick wooden door. Not even that, there was a knife sticking out on the other side, as if the attacker was angry I had not been there and decided to take it out on the door.

I was just glad I wasn't the door- or the room.

They also staked my pillow and the bed, the computer screen, the wall. They tore apart my dresser and ripped my clothing, and had chucked the furniture all over the place. Mad that I wasn't there.

_They completely messed my aprtment up...what do they want with us?_

It was completely clear that the targeter wasn't too happy that I was still alive and not put through my death sentance.

I took out my cell phone and dialled Lissa's number.

"What is it this time, Rose?" she didn't sound too happy when she picked up, and I couldn't blame her.

"We need to leave. Now. Get your things together, I'm coming over to get you." I said.

"Rose, what happened? Tell me now!" Lissa demanded.

"Do you know about the persone who tried to kill my father? Well, they're after me now, apparently mad that I didn't get my death sentance. They completely trashed my room, angry that I wasn't there so they could finnish the job themeslves." I explained. "I don't want them coming after either of us."

"But Rose, where are we going to go?" Lissa exclaimed.

"I'll figure that out, Lissa. Later." I hung up the phone, went inside and grabbed a bag. I snatched a few important esentials than left immediatly. The killer might be going for Lissa at this very second, and I won't let her get hurt because of me.

Opening the phone again, I dialled Adrian's number. "Hello...?"

"Adrian, I need a favor." I said.

"Anything for you, beutiful."

"Someone's trying to kill me. I need to get a private plane and some funds so Lissa and I can get the hell out of this death zone." I tolde him. "I also need you to go someplace safe. I can't have them coming after you, too..."

"What happened?" Adrian started to panick.

"I went to my room, it was trashed and staked all over, and someone had punched a hole through my door in a fit of anger." I said quickly.

"I'm not letting you go off again, like last time. I'm coming with you." he stated.

"Adrian-" I started.

"If you want to use my resources, Rose, you'll have to take me along with you. I can't stand to hide, what would happen if they found me, found out where I was? What would you do if they targeted me to get to you? What if you were hurt and I couldn't help you, how would I find out what happened to you?" he cut me off.

There was a moment of silence before I answered. "Fine, but you better be at Lissa's in five minutes, or we're leaving without you." I hung up the cell phone and opened the door.

I set of at a sprint once I was outside, passing a few gaurdians who kept their eyes on me as if I was up to something.

I passed a group of gossiping Moroi, who immediatly stopped talking when I came near. "I can't belive they let her go..." "How could they not see that she killed the queen...?" "I want her away from here, and out of the Moroi world." "Send her off to be a blood whore!"

"Go crawl in a hole and rot." I said loudly, continuing my spring towards Lissa's.

I got to the door and knocked, Lissa immediatly opened the door. "Rose!" Behind her Christian sat cautiously in a black arm chair, he was tense. They must have been talking. I hoped I didn't screw up their relationship even more with the recent events. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We have five minutes before we leave, with or without Adrian. We're getting out by his private jet, leaving for someplace no one would suspect us to be. Do you have everything packed and reddy to go?" I asked, looking out the window. The Moroi day was almost over, the faint light of the rising sun painting dark colors everywhere as my eyes scanned the area outside.

"You two are not leaving alone." Christian stated.

"No shit. I hope you have everything, we're dragging you along too. You would be a fine target for our 'friend' because of your relationship with Lissa, I can't let that happen." I said. If he got hurt, Lissa would demand to return to heal him or see him to his grave. I couldn't risk that, or let that happen to a friend.

"All I need is the close on my back. Once we leave, the Moroi world will be looking for us. People don't dissapear without notice." Christian explained.

"I fear that once we get going, our murderer will find some way to get me back under the charges of high treason..." I said in a low voice.

"Than we better be off, than." Adrian said from the doorway.

I turned, startled, to see that he had only a small bag. I raised my eyebrow.

"The essentials, Rose. That's it, that's all i'm bringing." he said, like it was obvious. When I didn't change my accusing stare, he sighed and opened the bag. "Bathroom material, cell phone, a couple of boxers. No cigarets or alchohol, I swear!"

I smiled and laughed. "I trust you! I just thought you would bring more than that."

"We cant be loaded down once we're out there, Rose." he stated.

I looked at the clock. "Time's up, let's go."

**I still haven't gotten hold of the actual book, and so I have yet to read it. I really want that book! UGH! So, this concludes the sixth chapter of my fan fiction! Please let me know what you think! Anger? Complaint? Do you want a pillow or a sticker? I'll take the penguine :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**There's probably a part in this chapter that you were expecting. Ah well, I couldn't avoid it. Anyway, same old same old, i dont have the book = I have not read it yet. Enjoy teh fan fiction! :D**

We exited the Moroi appartments and hurried out. The sun was up, it was night now, and we would be lucky to escape notice when three of us were Moroi. There were very few out this late, mostly Dhampirs, as everyone here followed the vampire schedule.

It was good to feel the sun against my skin, to breath the fresh air, to see the sunlight make everything glow. It was beutiful compared to that hell's cell.

"Almost there..." Adrian said quietly. The gaurdians were starting to turn their heads in our direction, those who were still out were starting to stare.

We entered the gates of the Court's personal Airport, and before you could even blink an eye, three gaurdians approched us.

"What are you doing here?" the one leading them demanded. "Moroi shouldn't be out at night."

"You will let us pass." Lissa said.

There was a pause before one of the gaurdians shook their heads. "...Now why would we do that?"

Adrian stepped forward. "You will let us pass."

They were both using compulsion!

The gaurdians stepped aside and we quickly passed them, going toward the jets.

"I think we might have a problem." I stated. Adrian raised an eyebrow. "How do we start the damn thing?"

"Rose, I have it all taken care of. My private pilot is waiting for us." he replide.

I let the Moroi go up the stairs first as I stood waiting for what seemed like the inevitable- the Gaurdians. When the three were all safe inside, I sprinted up the steps like my life depended on it. That was when I heard the yells.

I turned to look out the entrance, to see _him_ staring at the plane with wide eyes, almost as if he couldn't believe it. His mouth opened and he yelled something as the engines reved up and the entrance closed. The gaurdians were coming after the plane, and he started sprinting foraward as if he could stop us.

The jet jerked forward, and I grabbed the wall. Using the seats for support, I made it back to my seat and sat down at the last second. The plane shook as its wheels left the earth, as we became airborn.

Looking out the window, I seen the chaos we had created. I seen the figure who had their hand raised towards us, its pose pleading for us to come back. I slammed the shutter down and faced forward as an arm wraped around me.

"Rose. My lovely Rose, how you are perfection and I am not...how you are light and I am dark..." Adrian whispered softly.

"One more second...they would have stopped us..." I murmured.

"But they can't now. None of them have wings to chase us."

"...But they could use a tracking device!" I stated. "They could track us through a GPS or communication system!"

"Calm down, Rose. I smashed them up with a hammer right after we got on." Christian stated. "They won't be able to follow us even if we still have the heaps of junk on board."

"They most likely already think I'm holding you as captives." I stated.

"Yeah, probably." Christian laughed.

"It's too late to look back now." Lissa said. "What needs to be done is find out where we are going. Set a course."

"Before we do that...I need to show you guys something." I said quietly. "I probably should have done this before now, but...just look, you'll understand..." I took out the letter from Tatiana and handed it to Lissa. Her eyes scanned over it once, twice, three times. Always pausing in the same spot.

"This...where did you get this? When?" she asked.

"The day they shoved me into prison. Mikhail had given it to me, you know, her personal 'servant'..." I explained. The note was passed to the others, their eyes shown all the confusion I knew they would have. "Lissa, somewhere out there, you have a sibling. A sister."

Her eyes locked with mine. "I wish I could read your mind like you do me...what are going to do?"

"Ah, the famous question of the night!" Christian stated.

"...We blend in. We hide out where we are seen." I said. "We'll go into one of the Dhampir comunities." There eyes were scanning my face. "We go into one close to Las Vegas, where the people are out at night. Where your father spent his time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here! Woot! Alright, i have not read the book yet, this is just my fanfiction of what I think should happen, and blah blah blah. So, here you go!**

The pilot had set his course for Las Vegas, the jet made its way through the air, and the lights had been dimmed. I leaned my head beck onto Adrian's shoulder, his fingers running through my hair. My eyes slid closed, my body became limp as sleep took over.

Eyes ringed with red ruled my dreams as I stood in the darkness and watched them appear all around me. They were quick, moving fast, and I could not avoid their blood lust attacks. Their hits made perfect contact, it felt so real and painful... Than I felt two sharp points at my throat before jumping awake.

"Rose!" Adrian yelled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I...what happened?" I asked. "Where...where are..."

"We are currently flying over the great plains." he replide, not understanding my question. We were still on the plain, no strigoi in sight, all the windows had their shutters closed. "Why are you so panicked?"

"It's nothing." I stated. "Where's Lissa and Christian?"

"They're right there." Adrian said, pointing a couple of rows up.

I calmed down. Of course they were safe, how do you get out or into a plain hundreds of feet up in the air? It would be nearly imposible...

"...I need to go to the bathroom." I said, geeting up and sliding past Adrian. He smiled up at me before I turned and walked down the aisle to the restroom. I pushhed open the door, steeped in, and shut it quietly. "That dream...it felt too real..."

I leaned over the sink, turned on the water and washed my face. Turning it back off, I took a nice long look at my face in the mirror. The eyes that stared back at me were confused and cautious and weary. With a question that outlined them, that was nagging at the back of my head.

'Are you doing the right thing, pinning them in danger out here?' they asked.

I tried to nod, but couldn't. Truth was, I didn't know what the hell was the right from wrong. All I knew was that I had to do anything to protect the three Moroi sitting out there in the cabin.

There was a jolt, I fell to the floor. What in the seven Hells was going on?

I forced myself to stand up against the vionlent shaking and the gravity that was trying to pull me back down to the floor, and made my way through the door. Lissa and Christian were wide awake, looking around wildliy to see me.

"Rose! Get into a seat and buckle up! THE PLAIN'S GOING DOWN!" Adrian shouted above the roar of the engine.

Stumbling over to a seat, I quickly sat down and buckled in, grabbing the armrest with one hand to steady myself and then grabbing the air mask with the other. Once I had the mask on, I opened the shutter of the window in time to see the wing torn off. My eyes widened, there was no way this could really be happening...

Outside, the ground was quickly coming up to meet us in our free fall down. What had happened?

I looked up to meet the shocked eyes of Lissa, than a sharp pain rushed through the back of my head and blackness overwhelming my consiousness...

**So, what do you think? Please leave your comments and R&R!**


End file.
